Conventionally, a vehicle having a suspension arm mounted in the front is used for cleaning the road, and the suspension arm is assembled with tools to perform some functions, such as mowing, sweeping, and cleaning the clearance on the road. However, high structural strength mechanical mechanism is required to mount the commercial and existing suspension arm together with tools having a weight of 2 tons or more, so that it is difficult to mount the suspension arm together with tools on the middle size or smaller vehicle. Otherwise, the existing vehicle having suspension arm needs to be operated manually, the tool is determined whether be placed on the road surface by human eye, and thus the accumulated experience of the operator is relied on, and cause damage because of improper operation.